Confuciones, desastres, setimientos y un laberinto
by Viola Nix
Summary: Tiempo a pasado desde que la pequeña Sarah atravesara el gran laberinto y destrozara el reino y el corazón de Jareth. Ahora una confusión y una chica cambiara todo.


Hola a todos.

Bien... Como inicio esto?

Tengo que decirles que es la segunda vez que subo este fic y espero no tener que volver a hacerlo... Todo esto me pasa por no saber subir el segundo capitulo.

Esta de sobra decir que los personajes originales y la historia de Labyrinth no me pertenecen, solo son una fanática de la historia, de David Bowie y su eterno personaje de Jareth...

Chapter One: Una gran confusión.

Una habitación, de blancas paredes, cubiertas por imágenes y posters, en medio de todo aquel caos visual había una pequeña cama y unos cuantos muebles que adornaban la habitación.

En la cama dormía una persona, envuelta en un tumulto de sabanas multicolores, lo único que podía verse era una cabellera negra con destellos rojos y azules, en eso sonaba un despertador que estaba sobre una mesita de noche, cerca de la cama.

De aquel tumulto caótico de sabanas salia una delicada mano, que de manera torpe tomaba el despertador y lo lanzaba a lo lejos, haciendo que aquel molesto ruido desapareciera.

-Maldita sea…- se escuchaba la voz adormilada de la joven que yacía en la cama.

Pero en eso sonaba una melodía, la cual provenía del celular de la joven, así que salio de su cama y se dispuso a buscar el aparato por medio de la melodía que emitía.

-Bueno…?- contestaba todavía medio ofuscada.

-Blair!- aquel grito de mujer taladro su cerebro -No me digas que estas dormida?-

Blair, hija única de Robert y Sarah Jones, una criatura un tanto sarcástica y altanera con casi todas las personas, pero muy buena amiga solo si alguien llegaba a ganarse su amistad.

-Hola a ti también Josephine- sonaba algo fastidiada.

-Mujer te recuerdo que hoy tenemos un gran audición y si todo sale bien tu podrías ser la protagonista.- comentaba Josephine al otro lado del teléfono -Y deja de llamarme así, yo se que no estas enojada.-

-Esta bien…- decía la joven Jones de manera resignada -No te preocupes por la audición Joe, es a las cinco de la tarde y apenas son las nueve de la mañana.-

Blair comenzó a acercarse a la puerta de su habitación salia de esta y se dirigió a la cocina con el celular aun pegado en su oído.

-Que nadie te dijo que cambiaron la hora de la audición?- Josephine, o Joe, como le gustaba que la llamaran volvía a gritar -La cambiaron para las once y media, si no te apresuras llegaras tarde!-

-Diablos!- lo que Joe le acababa de decir arruinaba sus planes -Tengo que colgar entonces, debo alistarme y aun no me he bañado.-

-Esta bien, te esperare en el Central Park, frente al Columbus Circle.-

-Ok… Nos vemos allí a las once.-

-Apresúrate!- Joe terminaba la llamada.

Rápidamente comenzó su rutina de arreglo personal, tomo un baño en pocos minutos, después se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su closet; unos jeans ajustados, playera negra con el logo de un grupo de rock que había visto en concierto hace algún par de semanas, Kings of Leon o Vampire Weekend, eso no importaba, se calzo unas zapatillas de tacón alto, por ultimo se maquillo un poco y arreglo su singular cabellera negra con reflejos rojos y azules.

Ya estando lista se dispuso a salir de su departamento no sin antes tomar apresuradamente su abrigo y un bolso.

Se agradecía mentalmente que su auto estuviera en buenas condiciones, mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento y corría por los pasillos del edificio hasta el elevador que la llevo al estacionamiento del mismo.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Blair dejo su departamento para encontrarse con Joe frente al Columbus Circle, estaba totalmente agradecida de que no le tocara un gran trafico y de que su auto no la dejara atascada en medio de la calle.

-Debo empezar a buscar un auto nuevo…-

Siempre se decía eso, pero le tenia un gran cariño a su preciado Mustang convertible negro de 1964, fue el primer auto de su padre y también el de ella, podría comprarse todos los autos nuevos en el mundo, pero nunca se desharía de ese auto.

Blair llego justo a las once al lugar acordado con Joe, su amiga al verla detenerse frente a ella subió al auto y ambas se dirigieron al teatro en donde seria la audición.

Al llegar al teatro fueron recibidas por uno de los asistentes de los que eran los encargados de las audiciones, el les preguntaba sus nombres , el personaje del cual harían audición y después les entregaba los libretos.

Joe comenzaba a leer su libreto y Blair solo se dedico a hojearlo.

-Aun no entiendo como es posible que puedas recordar los diálogos con solo verlos una vez…- decía Joe sin dejar de leer su libreto.

-Ni siquiera yo tengo idea del por que.-

La audición seguía tranquilamente.

Pero en otra parte, en otro lugar, en otra dimensión.

-Están seguros de que es ella?- preguntaba una voz autoritaria y profunda de un hombre.

-Si… La hemos buscado por mucho tiempo, esta algo cambiada, pero estamos seguros de que es ella.- decía una voz chillona.

-Bien, entonces tráiganla en cuanto antes, esa niña debe pagar todo lo que daño en Underground…-

De regreso a nuestra dimensión.

-Blair Jones, por favor pase al escenario.-

-Si!-

Blair se acercaba al centro del escenario, sus ojos azules brillaban y una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus delicados labios.

-Comience desde la segunda pagina en la cuarta linea.- le indicaba uno de los encargados de la audición.

-Esta bien…- respiraba profundo y leía rápidamente la linea que le indicaron -Que no te das cuanta que es imposible recorrer ese gran laberinto en menos de 13 horas?- su voz mostraba la frustración que el personaje debía de tener en ese momento -Estas completamente loco!-

Una media hora mas tarde Joe y Blair esperaban a que dieran los resultados de la audición.

-Deberían llegar ya y decirte directamente que tienes el personaje principal, lo haz hecho de maravilla.- comentaba Joe mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto… Dios… Quiero ir al baño.-

-Pues ve rápido, yo te diré si pasa algo cuando regreses.-

-Esta bien, no tardare.-

Blair camino hasta llegar a los baños del teatro, estaban un poco alejados del escenario, se quejo un poco de eso, pero en verdad tenia muchas ganas de ir, al llegar hacia rápidamente sus necesidades y después se lavaba las manos.

Ya estaba a punto de dejar el baño cuando unos ruidos extraños llamaron su atención, su curiosidad pudo mas que su ligero miedo así que se acerco a ver que era lo que causaba aquellos ruidos.

-Quien esta allí?- preguntaba de manera segura -Hola...?-

Los ruidos volvían a escucharse, eran unos golbins escurridizos que se burlaban de ella e intentaban asustarla.

-Es la chica del laberinto, la que nuestro rey quiere a su lado!- decían entre risas las criaturas.

-Llamare a seguridad si no salen y dejan de hacer eso!-

Blair no pudo hacer mas ya que los golbins la sostenían y de repente una cortina de humo y polvo brillante los cubrían, el baño del teatro desaparecía y después el humo se esfumaba lentamente y dejaba ver un gran salón algo desordenado y con un gran trono.

-Suéltenme cosas horrendas!-

-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco mi cosa preciosa...- decía un hombre de porte altivo, con apariencia de algún rockstar de la época en la que su madre era una adolescente, de pantalones de curo ajustados, camisa blanca holgada, guantes de piel, cabellera rubia larga y alborotada, Blair no podía ver su rostro ya que el estaba de espaldas a ella, observando por una gran ventana -Te comportas como si nunca antes hubieras estado aquí.-

-Pero quien diablos eres tu?- exigía ella ya molesta -Que son estas cosas y que hago aquí?-

-Ya basta Sarah!- la voz del hombre se escucho por todo el salón -A caso me dirás que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso aquí hace tiempo?-

-En primer lugar... Nunca he estado aquí y en segundo... Mi nombre es Blair, no Sarah, la única Sarah que conozco es mi madre.-

-Que?- el hombre volteaba a ver a Blair totalmente asombrado -Como es posible?-


End file.
